Oh how the mighty will fall
by Rhyme13kh14Xion8
Summary: She was just an Angel. Lowest of all of them. And by the end of it she was the strongest of them all. Listen to the story of what really happened to Lucifer.(not a romantic shipping between him and an OC.)
1. Chapter 1

(Prologue)

Fly to where the moon shines

Let my wings glide

Across this broken paradise

Show me where the sun will rise

Where there was warmth and love

Show me where the Eagles fly true

and free tonight

Fly to where the moon shines

Let my wings glide

Across the open sky

To where the seagulls fly to

Across the open ocean

Show me a shooting star to make a

wish come true

Tell me what it is you wait for in this

Lonely paradise

Where the moon shines cold and

bitter nights

What is that you wait for

A long time ago I used to know

the answer

but I've been alone

for the longest time

I've watched life go on

Day by day

I watched the Eagles

soar through the sky

I've seen the seagulls come and go

across the open ocean

I've seen a shooting star and wished

with all my might

Snap!

Golden white hair swished in surprise, golden ringed diamond blue eyes darkened with fear, lips set in a firm line.

"Can I help you Eve?"

Swirling blonde hair, blue eyes as dark as black, and bloody wine red lips set in a wicked a smile.

"Yes, yes you can Airathfel."

She approached the younger female hand reaching out towards her. Airathfel backed away wings of pure white tinted icy blue shot out in means of protection.

"...Airathfel..." She closed her eyes trying to block out Eve's taunting voice trying to remain as calm and stoic as her older siblings. She shook her head when she heard That Man call for her.

"Airathfel, open your wings. It's okay now. I sent her away." Her wings shifted to the sides. Peaking through the feathers of her wings she spotted him in place of Eve smiling at her. She opened her wings running up to him and hiding behind his legs, burying herself into the fabric of his baggy pants.

He chuckled at her antics. Bending down onto her level he picked her up and walked away.

"I told you to be careful." She pulled on his braided blue hair pouting. He slapped her hand away when he saw her other hand reaching for his bangs. They continued their banter with each other till he reached a gate made of grape vines. He set her down in front of the gate waving goodbye before walking away.

Airathfel waved back smiling before walking through the gate of vines and into Heaven. She walked past Gadreal waving hello before she shoved onto the ground by other Fledgling angels. Ignoring the stinging pain she felt she rose back up and continued walking towards her nest. Ignoring the gazes of her brothers and sisters she rushed back to her nest.

She shut the door behind her sprinting towards her room and locking the door. Leaning on the cool metal door she sighed and hid back inside her wings.

[PREVIEW]

Today was the day. Today her older twin sister would be placed into living with their older siblings, the four ArchAngel's: Michael- the oldest and the commander of all the armies-,Lucifer -the second oldest and treasure of Heaven-, Raphael- Heavens third born and most advanced healer-, and then Gabriel- fourth born_ prankster and messenger of God. And she would be placed in the lowest of the low; an assassin Angel. Useless and unwanted. While Rifel would be placed under training with each ArchAngel and sent in as a captain rank.

She sighed, but forced the smile on her lips. She should be happy, everyone else was. She smiled watching her sister's ceremony and waited, waited until it was her turn.

So, I don't own SUPERNATURAL and the party above the line is preview to another chapter. I'm sorry for not updating my other story. Hopefully I will soon. Thank you for song is an original piece by if this seems rushed.


	2. Chapter 2

Airathfel stared down at the vast ocean the colorless water making her frown. That Man walked up to her smiling.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked her. She remained silent but continued frowning at the ocean.

She parted her lips allowing something that sounded like a sigh but also like groaning. "It's bad." She said closing her eyes.

The Man laughed at her tone, but shook his head fondly at her. "Why is that?"

She glared at the ocean, "Because," she stretched out the 'because'. "My siblings made it without color or taste or smell!"

He looked surprised at the fledgling's declaration, but at the same time pleased. He crossed his arms and legs his golden staff to his pointed to the right. He looked at the ocean a vivid memory of his old life passing through his mind. He smiled abit sadly.

"...Why not add the things you feel are missing then?" His head tilted down to Airathfel. She sighed.

"I can't because then there'd be no point."

" Why do you say that?"

She tilted her head upwards to the sky as if she could see the other Angels above in Heaven talking with one another-playing with each other.

"No one would come to see it ever again..."

Looking over to see her reflection Airathfel closed her eyes and cut the rest of her hair off. She stared sadly at her reflection. The Man too watched as strands of her silky golden white hair fluttered away in the wind. The tears in her eyes didn't fall, but he noticed the tremble in her wings as she stood up and watched her hair fade away from view.

He watched silently as she screamed.

...0.0...0..0...0...0...0...0...0...0

Silky gold hair tied up in a ponytail, pale skin, soft dark pink lips, and amazing diamond blue eyes surrounded by a stormy silver ring. Robes of white and violet floated softly around him; wings of the most vibrant and softest of colors flared proudly catching every angels attention.

Including Airathfel's.

He was Lucifer. ArchAngel of Light- Heavens prized treasure. Everyone loved him, even her. Unlike the other Angels though she always noticed the way he and Michael would stare at one another for a second too long when it was unnecessary. It didn't take her long to connect the dots.

She didn't care about it. In fact she supported it very much. A most curious thing that she herself did not understand why. Either way she loved Lucifer.

·······························································

He loved his siblings equally, but there was always one that caught his attention. She was smaller than most but it was not her size that caught his attention. It was her appearance.

Golden white hair thrown over to her side barely reaching past her neck, bangs that covered her forehead but not her eyes, pink lips that formed a smile, and amazing large diamond blue eyes surrounded by a ring of gold. She wore no robes but instead a white silk dress that reached her knees and covered her arms.

Her wings at first glance looked to be pure white tinted with an icy blue- but would change the moment you looked away or blinked.

She looked like him. That's what caught his attention.

It was small but noticeable enough to cause question. In her arms was a baby Leviathan. His blue eyes stared in shock, his mouth wide open. She glared at him.

Nothing more needed to be said. She was keeping the Leviathan and the Leviathan was sticking to her.

He shook his head feeling a headache coming by, but even so he smiled.

Laughter. Laughter was a human thing, but all her siblings did it when they were happy. But Happiness was also a human emotion, so why did they not like the comparison? Why?

·····························································································································································································

He doesn't quite remember when he started making these trips to visit just her, but then again he doesn't really care. After all she brought him a sense of comfort. At least there was someone who could smile at him and not hate him.

He already lost so much. So many friends-so many companions gone.

······························································································································

·······························································

"...You know," she said kicking her feet in the water while watching Crystallos dive in and jump out of the water, "You never told me your name."

He sat down next to her watching the clouds pass by up in the sky before answering, "Solomon."

·······························································

"What was your world like Solomon? Was it beautiful?"

"...Yes. It was plagued by war and impurity, but it still remained beautiful in the end..."

"But- I hear a but. Did they burn it?"

He looked surprised at the question but answered her, "Yeah. They burned it down...I was only able to save a few of my old friends. ...I wasn't able to save her though." Pain and regret filled his voice.

After that Airathfel didn't ask about it again, but there were the few occasional times when she'd ask about his companions such as Sheba and Ugo.

·····························································································································································································

Today was the day. Today her older twin sister would be placed into living with their older siblings, the four ArchAngel's: Michael- the oldest and the commander of all the armies.

Lucifer -the second oldest and treasure of Heaven.

Raphael- Heavens third born and most advanced healer.

Then Gabriel- fourth born-prankster and messenger of God.

And she would be placed in the lowest of the low; an assassin Angel. Useless and unwanted. While Rifel would be placed under training with each ArchAngel and sent in as the rank of a captain.

She sighed, but forced the smile on her lips. She should be happy, everyone else was. She smiled watching her sister's ceremony and waited. Waited until it was her turn to see their father.

It wasn't all bad she supposed. At least Solomon and the other divine beings were invited to the ceremony. She smiled at the thought. At least she would have the ruhk here to help her.

"Airathfel." God's voice was warm and yet she didn't feel any of it. She walked slowly towards their father bowing four steps before him. He smiled at her and she smiled back at him shyly.

"You who are my youngest daughter is brought here today in front of your siblings to announce that from now on you will be heavens new Angel of magic assassination." Her eyes were set downward to the ground as her father proclaimed her new role in their society.

She picked her head up and for a brief second her eyes met with Solomon's. Solomon's eyes- not her Father's eyes or her siblings- Solomon's. None of her siblings picked up the small interaction but the much older and divine beings did.

She spoke the words every angel of Father did when he finished proclaiming their role, "Thank you father for the gift you have bestowed upon me. I will work hard to please you and swear to stay by this role you have given me." She bowed once more before returning to her corner of the room.

Solomon's eyes following her.

·······························································

Solomon sat opposite of God both glaring at one another. The other beings sat beside Solomon watching with interest what Solomon had to say.

"You are a fool." The divine beings gasped openly at how bluntly the blue haired being had said it.

"No. Solomon I am not. You are the fool. How long have you been intruding into my realm and taking my youngest with you down into earth?" God's eyes sparked with silent anger.

Solomon's eyes hardened, "Since the first day she fell into my realm."

"...You are no longer an invited guest Solomon."

Solomon sneered, "I'm telling you right now that if you continue doing what you and the rest of your fool headed children are doing to her you will not only lose a daughter but you will lose everything you hold precious to you now and far into the future."

He walked away the doors slamming behind him.

·······························································

She held onto his pants tighter. The tears running down her cheeks.

"Why? Why do you have to go? Did I do something wrong?"

He sighed. "It wasn't you. It was your father. Because of our secret meetings he's decided that from now on I am an unwelcome guest."

She gripped the pants tighter her wings shaking. Her tears began to fall harder. Her grip becoming shakier.

"...could you promise me something then?"

He nodded, smiling.

She pulled away from him shakily looking straight at him and said, "If I fall into darkness can you promise not leave us? To lead her into a brighter and better place? To pick her as your first palace Angel? Because I know Solomon. I know I'm gonna fall and I will accept that fact, so protect what's left of these happy moments, please."

·······························································

So any Magi fans out there I did include certain themes.

I know there wasn't allot of Lucifer and the other Angels. I'm trying to go as fast as possible while not leaving things out.

I don't own SUPERNATURAL but I do own the OCs in the story. nor do I own the characters from Magi: labyrinth/kingdom of magic.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.: Rixafel

Swans sing before they die

Their songs resound throughout the sky

And I drop a rose petal down the sea of blood and tears

I keep praying

Why do you feel nothing ?

Why do you injured one another ?

Why? Aggressive culture of despotism

Why? You never win the cursed war

Glory Decline Delusion Arrogance Pride Anger Silence Madness Corruption Greed Lust

Now the fire has burnt out

And what is left is built of ice

This sounds like heaven

I vaguely hear a moan of pain

It's a solemn note

Sleeping within a crystal tear was a beautiful girl glowing softly but brightly. She slept curled within herself. Airathfel stood in her office smiling. It wasn't far now. Soon; soon she would be gone and they would be two.

·····························································································································································································

The day she fell and joined those of the black ruhk she left the other behind promising to return for her. The other was left with only a promise and a name. Rixafel.

The ruhk gathered in large numbers both black and white. The white ruhk forming around the other who sat there on her knees watching her, tears cascading down her cheeks. She wore nothing but a blanket of white silk to cover herself.

Herself on the other hand was draped with in waves of darkness unable to see past her rage. Only Rixafel shined through her darkness, and only she cried for her.

She smirked. Walking over to her others side she leaned down staring into the others eyes before hearing, herself being called away. As she turned around to leave the other grabbed her ash stained dress and looked at her pleadingly not to leave her.

She smiled, "I will come back for you. I will not leave you here to suffer the same way I have suffered. In one year I will return for you and we will burn this place called Heaven." She wrapped a chain of silver around her neck a gem of magic hanging at the center. "This will be the form of my vow, Goodbye little Rixafel." She pressed a small affectionate kiss to the others cheek, close to her lips, before turning away and vanishing.

That day her eyes changed red, her hair darkened into a stormy silver gray, her lips dyed red, and her wings made of pure evil. The other kept the appearance she had; looking exactly the same from before the hair incident. Only her eyes were different. Her eyes were empty; empty and innocent.

As the thought of the other, 'Rixa' she had to keep reminding herself, Airathfel smiled. Smiled like how she used to when she was with Solomon.

·····························································································································································································

PRESENT DAY:

'It's so bright...

I hate white...

what is hate...?

Who am I?

it's so quite...I despise the silence...

Am I...what am I?

Is there anything out there for me?

What is out there? What is in here?'

She slept curled up in her own world, in a world for her and only her. Oblivious to the other world outside of her mind.

·····························································································································································································

Airathfel trained hard each day refusing to stop for rest. Only stopping once she passed out from exhaustion. During her training she met several others. Each with their own story of darkness.

Procella. She is one of my closest friends and my third in command. He hair is as dark as a ravens, skin the color of ivory, and eyes glowing crimson like flames. She often wears an orange crop shirt, exposing her stomach regions and her arms, and black booty shorts with ripped up tights and combat boots.

She's still a big mystery to me; the only things I do know about her and her past is she hates all men. Despises them with all her being. If one of them so much is within her personal space she begins to freak out.

·································································

Ira. She's the youngest in the group, but the scariest. Short navy blue hair that covered her neck and her eyes, skin pale as the dead-looking almost bluish-and just as cold. I've never seen her eyes once, but sometimes I catch a glimpse of what color they could be.

She wears a dark orchid purple frilled dress that reached party her knees and carries a doll that strikes a very close resemblance to herself only in brighter and lighter colors.

From what I've been able to gather from my own research about her-

She's not actually the youngest in our group. In fact she's the oldest. fifty times older than I am. She had a twin sister and two older brothers that abandoned both of them to their crazy drunken mother. The doll she carries is supposed to a doll that one of her older brothers made for her sister, but was given to her when her twin sister vanished trying to save her.

From that alone she fell, just like the rest of us.

·································································

Delebimus. He's a pain in the ass. I should've left him in that dungeon I found him in to rot. Sadly I didn't cuz I wanted him on my side.

He's tall, very muscular with emerald green hair and eyes to match. Tan skin that never gets any darker than it is even though he's outside twice as much as I am.

He wears a tight black turtle neck sleeveless shirt showing off his abs and baggy black pants.

He maybe one my strongest comrades but he's still a pain in the ass. He's a smart ass, hypocrite, and a dumb idiot! ...I guess it's fine though. He told me himself that the reason he joined me was because he wants to help save my younger sister. He told me he used to have a younger brother he cared about so much because only he saw past all his failures and kept him on striving for a better outcome than before. He gave him hope.

What happened was all those that he thought were friends turned out not to be, and his brother died in his arms protecting him.

I know what he says he says because he doesn't want that to happen to me and little Rixa. She may be empty for now but that innocence is enough for her to know. I know that if I wasn't strong enough to burn heaven and it was between my safety and her life she would give her life for me. I know because she used to tell me often that I was important to her.

So I accept his advice even if he is a dumb idiot and a hypocrite.

·································································

Mortem. He's the only person I'm actually afraid of. He is death itself in human form. Beautiful and dark. Raven dark hair that glimmered a stormy gray with bottomless iris colored eyes. Skin as pale as the freshly fallen snow on a winter day.

He's usually wearing a mask over his face so it's rare when he's without it. Mortem is dressed casually in a plain gray tee with ripped up jeans and combat boots to match.

If I was honest I'd tell you that I am truly afraid of him, but I'm not so I'll tell you "Me? Afraid of quiet and emo looking Mortem? Nope."

I never found out how he ended up here all I know is he was the first one to follow me and has stuck with me till the end. I may find him creepy but he's loyal and he's nice sorta.

Opening her eyes slowing she saw the horrible white and once again closed her eyes trying to rid of the color from her mind. She tried again but the same thing occurred every time. Finally deciding that awakening to the real world sucked she gave up and remained asleep dreaming of white birds surrounded by color.

Watching her from reality was God who had been standing where her eyes had looked upon. His eyes revealed the sadness he felt. Tenderly he grabbed her hand but instantaneously she flinched away from the touch.

Her eyes opened barely and what escaped her lips were cold words with no hint of any emotion.

"Do not touch me! I hate you! You've ruined everything! From the moment thou took another's innocence from them!"

Her eyes closed again leaving him alone to retreat from her nest.

Solomon remained watching God while protecting the young fledgling's grace from the darkness left lingering in the other realm. He rubbed his forehead tiredly.

He opened a mirror like view of Airathfel and the companions she had gathered during this time. He will admit that he had a hand in helping each of them gather together, but he won't tell her that. For now all he will do is keep his promise to her and watch as the flow of Destiny unfolds.

*I do not own Magi. Everything else is mine.


End file.
